


live in daydreams with me

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Jaskier rides him like he is born for this and this only. Some small part in Geralt's mind that can still function outside the consuming urge to pour himself into his little brother says that maybe he was born for this too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	live in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an explanation as to why I wrote this? No. I just felt like it.
> 
> READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS

Jaskier rides him like he is born for this and this only. Some small part in Geralt's mind that can still function outside the consuming urge to pour himself into his little brother says that maybe he was born for this too. 

Nails dig into the flesh of his wrists and he bucks his hips once in a warning. Jaskier's blue eyes are bright in the never dark of their room, small face lit by the halogen glow of the city lights that bleed through the blinds. Rosebud lips part, spit slick and kissed swollen. An angel made just for him from the second the midwife placed Jaskier in his arms, kicking and screaming, making his displeasure known about the exit he took from their mother's womb.

Geralt wants to drown himself in this moment - naked cock half-buried in his own flesh and blood, taking and taking more of the sweet innocence that he is sure his brother never had in the first place. 

"Good?" He manages, hands wrapping around the outlines of Jaskier's ribs. "Want to take more of me?" 

Jaskier pauses to consider this. They'd only ever done it once before when Dad had pulled one of the weeks-long disappearing acts that he tries to talk away as him being with the lads. They both know it's a lie. Right now, he is probably in Poland getting up to some shit that will land him a stay at the luxurious accommodations courtesy of Her Majesty's Prison system. 

When that happens, Geralt is taking Jaskier far away from this place. Fuck anyone who says he can't. He is 16 to Jaskier's 13 and he will do whatever it takes to keep them together.

Jaskier is taking too long so Geralt helps him along. Urging him to bear down on him until the effort has Jaskier a little wild-eyed, face twisted in exertion. "G'ralt..." He slurs, tongue darting out to lick the sweat beading over his lip line. Blue eyes, hazed over black with lust, blink slowly. "Please."

"Yes," Geralt sighs, pulling him closer. "Yes."

Jaskier curls his arms around broad shoulders. Clinging on tightly, rocking their bodies together. He keeps Geralt's name on his lips, voice tripping breathlessly over the syllables and he is sure he is doing the same. 

He cards his fingers through soft dark hair, cradling Jaskier by the nape. Burying his face to the side of Jaskier's head, closing his eyes. Everything becomes distilled down to the weight of his brother against him, every inch on inch contact that he has. If he could burrow himself under Jaskier's skin and make a home there, he would, had he not already known without a shadow of a doubt that Jaskier and Geralt are one person and being without beginning or end.

"I love you," Geralt chokes out. "I love you, oh baby, I love you."

Sharp nails dig into the flesh of his back. He kisses Jaskier, deep and messy, without finesse. Teeth clacking, biting, tongues mapping and seeking. He comes in Jaskier like that - sharing air in the small distance between their parted lips. 

"Geralt," His baby brother whines softly. 

"Alright, alright," He huffs incredulously, languid satisfaction sitting bone deep in him. He lets Jaskier push himself off Geralt. Wincing at the over sensitised sting he feels when the night air of their room settles on his lube wet cock. He rolls them over to lay Jaskier out under him. Kissing him just because it is possible. Because Jaskier is his. Snaking a sweat-damp hand down to fold his fingers over Jaskier's cock, he continues to kiss him slowly in time to the squeeze and pull of his hand as he brings Jaskier off.

Swallowing down the sound of his euphoria, Geralt rubs his thumb over come-slicked cockhead. Rolling his wrist in the slick that slip between his fingers, dripping down to stain the distorted Pikachu design of their childhood bedspread.

"Okay?"

Geralt eases himself off Jaskier, settling his knees back down on the bed as he moves away to pull at one of their discarded shirts to wipe them both down. "Okay," Jaskier says with a soft, midnight coloured smile.

They dress. Opening the windows a little wider, they settle back down on the narrow bed away from the damp patches. Slotting their bodies together - Geralt curls himself into Jaskier's embrace, allowing himself to be held by thin arms. 

One day he will get them a bed big enough for two, but where they will find themselves huddled together in the middle of despite the size. One day, he will have enough money to get them a place in the suburbs where they will be away from this place, or better yet, he will have enough to leave the country altogether. They can go someplace where no one knows their names, where they can hold on to each other without any questions.

"Okay?" Jaskier kisses the curl of his ear.

"Hm." Is all Geralt offers, threading their fingers over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
